fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cancer (Eclipse)
|english voice=Will Short |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Cancer's normal form see Cancer. Eclipse Cancer (キャンサー Kyansā), "The Giant Crab" (巨蟹宮 Kyokaikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Cancer that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Cancer, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Cancer takes the appearance of a muscular, dark-skinned man with a pointy nose and pointy chin. He has a red afro and large crab claws for arms. He walks around shirtless, revealing his shaped muscles, but instead wears crossed black straps across his chest and a golden bow tie. He wears black pants rimmed with golden decorations and the symbol of the Cancer constellation in the center. He also has black footwear and black sunglasses. Personality Cancer has become, in his turning into an Eclipse Celestial Spirit, an extremely flamboyant individual who loves to dance. Unlike his original self, who ended his sentences with the suffix "''-ebi''" (shrimp), Eclipse Cancer ends nearly every phrase with the utterance "''-kani''" (crab)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 and tends to speak in broken English. Cancer's love for dance is extreme; wanting a dance-off with Gray, he put his own return to the Celestial Spirit World on the line just to witness Gray give him a run for his money. Additionally, he is easily distracted, and easily moved, by the exceptional dancing of others. Cancer is also extremely proud of his claws, citing that there is nothing that they cannot cut.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 On another note, Cancer also exhibits rather blatant homosexual tendencies, referring to Gray's dancing as "sexy", becoming flustered when Gray touched him for their duet, and even thought to himself that, after the aforementioned duet, his and Gray's hearts were "melting together". Upon his loss in the dance battle, Cancer even went as far as to tell Gray that he could do whatever he wanted with him and affectionately referred to Gray as "my sweet". Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Cancer appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. After, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Later, Cancer watches as Leo is given the Celestial Globe required to perform Liberum by Virgo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 As they now have the globe, Cancer and the other Eclipse Spirits attempt to perform Liberum within Astral Spirytus with Leo leading them, however right as they are about to attain their freedom, Natsu and his group of friends arrive, interrupting the ritual. Made livid by this interruption, Cancer and some of his fellows attack the intruders after Leo reveals their knowledge of the loss of their of lives upon completing Liberum, though they cease their attack after reinforcements from Fairy Tail arrive and retreat behind their Astral Spirytus doors; behind Cancer's is a dance club, where he meets Gray and asks him to dance, goading him to, much to his chagrin, show him his "soulful" moves.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 After challenging Gray to a dance battle, due to Gray's initial reluctance and subsequent pitiful display of dancing, Cancer gives him a pair of red dance shoes that will force him to dance. At first, Gray is completely miserable with this turn of events, stating he would rather die. Because of this, Cancer sends a cut at Gray's heart, cutting out his sense of shame, thereby freeing Gray's desire to dance. This allows him to compete on par with Cancer; Gray does so, gathering many more points than Cancer and causing him to ogle at his display, however Cancer eventually becomes aware that Gray is overtaking him and tries to compete in return. Before long, Gray freezes the dance floor and turns the dance battle into an ice-skating competition, which further wows Cancer. Realizing that he might actually lose, though, Cancer decides to turn the dance battle into a real battle and attacks Gray, as well as repelling all of the Ice-Make Mage's attacks when he attempts to return them in kind. Eventually rushing towards Gray to try and end the battle, Cancer is grabbed by the man and is forced to perform an ice-skating duet, which he very quickly begins to relish in. Completely mesmerized with Gray's performance, Cancer admits defeat and tells Gray that he can do whatever he wants with him; Gray opts to send Cancer back home and ends their battle with his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. Before sending him back to the Spirit World, Gray tells Cancer to never speak of their dance battle; the Spirit calmly agrees before being tapped with one of Hisui's special-made keys. Later, Cancer being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is revealed to be part of Eclipse Ophiuchus' plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Cancer and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Cancer and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, and alongside the Eclipse Spirits and Cancer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Cancer is quite physically strong, having been shown to be able to completely demolish Gray's Ice-Make constructs with his claws. *'Double Claw': Utilizing his powerful claws and enhanced physique, Cancer swipes both of his claws several times at his target of desire. The impact of his claws is powerful enough to neatly cut Gray's Ice Impact into finely-cut cubes. Clothing Reconstruction: Cancer has the ability to alter the shape and size of clothing by shredding them with his claws and then reassembling them. Shame Removal: By shooting a cut directed at his targets heart, Cancer is able to temporarily remove that person's sense of shame. He primarily uses this move in order to have an entertaining dance showdown with someone without their dignity getting in the way. The effect is undone upon Cancer's defeat. Enhanced Reflexes: As a dancer, Cancer is quite limber and flexible by nature; the full extent of his reflexes, though, are demonstrated when he repeatedly parries all of Gray's initial attacks during the second stage of their dance battle. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Cancer cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, should the Liberum ritual be performed, Cancer will forfeit his immortality and live for only a mere twelve days. Equipment Red Shoes: Cancer summoned a pair of magical red shoes which he forcibly made Gray wear it in order for him to participate in a dance battle. Trivia *The Red Shoes he gave to Gray are a nod to the fairy tale "The Red Shoes", in which the titular pair of shoes would make the wearer dance continuously. Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Cancer (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Antagonist